


(And I will try to) Fix you

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non avresti mai pensato che ci si potesse sentire così soli, non all'interno del Vortice, non alla console della tua TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(And I will try to) Fix you

**(And I will try to) Fix you**

 

 

Non avresti mai pensato che ci si potesse sentire così soli, non all'interno del Vortice, non alla console della tua TARDIS.

Ma questo era prima, e tu ti trovi nel _dopo_ , e di tanto in tanto te ne dimentichi scioccamente, come se fosse possibile dimenticare l'enormità dell'accaduto (o forse è lo shock, che benevolo ti anestetizza). Quando te ne ricordi, sobbalzi come punto da mille api infuriate, storci la bocca con amarezza e torni ai tuoi controlli, ai tuoi scanner.

Non che tu stia andando da nessuna parte. Ma sei solo, nel Vortice, e non hai dove andare, e uscirne non migliorerebbe la situazione.

La TARDIS è la tua unica compagnia, adesso, complice fedele di mille e una disavventure. Accarezzi una leva e lei risponde con uno sfarfallio delle luci, un _whorp whorp_ del Time Rotor.

È l'unica cosa che ti sia rimasta.

A volte ti chiedi fino a che punto sia senziente, fino a che punto questa macchina straordinaria e _viva_ comprenda i tuoi umori, finanche i tuoi pensieri.

Dal giorno terribile in cui sei tornato a bordo con le spalle incurvate e gli occhi pieni di fuoco, la TARDIS si è presa cura di te.

Ti ha portato nel Vortice, ti ha impedito di impostare le coordinate, ti ha circondato di vuoto e silenzio. Da un lato, con la parte di cervello con cui riesci ancora a considerare le cose in modo obiettivo, credi che abbia fatto bene, a trascinarti via da qualsiasi situazione in cui il tuo debito di sangue possa portarti a reazioni inconsulte. 

Sai di avere la morte a portata di mano, annidata in ogni solco delle tue impronte digitali, e forse la TARDIS condivide il tuo timore di toccare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, e vederlo avvizzire e ridursi in polvere.

Dall'altro lato, dal lato che ancora brucia e brucerà a lungo nella rabbia e nella violenza, nel senso di colpa e nel rimorso, _detesti_ questa macchina che prova a mettere un freno alla tua potenza, a racchiudere al suo interno il nucleo rovente di un sole.

La TARDIS sa tutto questo e altro ancora, legge nei tuoi cuori come legge e segue le spirali del Vortice, e per un po' di tempo ti lascia prigioniero dei tuoi pensieri, delle tue emozioni tempestose.

Non ci sarà mai un giorno, finché vivi (questa vita, tutte quelle a venire), in cui non chiuderai gli occhi senza vedere proiettate sul fondo delle palpebre scene della guerra. Forse in futuro verrai a patti con quelle visioni scarlatte, forse il tempo riuscirà a desaturarle, virarle in seppia, renderle il ricordo consumato di un vecchio.

Il tuo sonno è sempre stato scarso, e ora hai persino paura di chiudere gli occhi, di lasciar vagare la coscienza, perché se hai sempre avuto di meglio da fare piuttosto che sprecar tempo a dormire, ora quelle visioni incombono alla periferia del tuo campo visivo, aspettano che tu ti distragga. Il tuo sonno è sempre stato scarso, sì, ora è addirittura un'eventualità impossibile.

La TARDIS si rifiuta di lasciarti atterrare, non importa quanto tu imprechi e tiri giù divinità dimenticate dai loro troni polverosi in pantheon non più riveriti. Le minacce non funzionano, e le vie pratiche portano un insospettabile sollievo.

La prima volta che appendi la giacca ad un ramo di corallo e ti infili sotto la console per armeggiare e bypassare questo o quel comando di sicurezza, ti rendi conto di aver trascorso lunghe ore nel bozzolo accogliente di cavi e termocoppie, scansando forse una scintilla di troppo e scheggiandoti le unghie, e senza digrignare i denti neanche una volta.

Diventa presto un'occupazione a tempo pieno, qualcosa a cui pensare ogni volta che si ripropone il teatrino dell'orrore, quando le visioni si condensano in una nube tossica dietro i tuoi occhi e pesano, pesano, con la forza di mille emicranie.

La TARDIS lo prende come un buon segno. Per un po', inventa piccoli problemi deliziosamente complicati per tenerti impegnato. Autosabotaggio pur di vederti distratto e un po' sereno. Se non fossi impegnato a stringere i denti fino a farli scricchiolare o a districare grovigli mostruosi di cavi sotto la console, potresti anche concettualizzare l'affetto che la macchina prova per te, che ha sempre provato per te, fin dalla fatidica volta che ne hai varcato la soglia, e ne hai accarezzato la console.

Dopo qualche tempo, ti sorprendi a coccolare un pensiero frivolo, un pensiero che non avrebbe diritto di residenza nello scenario apocalittico della tua mente.

Non dovresti dedicare a questo pensiero neanche un grammo delle tue forze, tutte impegnate nell'arginare shock e dolore e solitudine.

Soltanto il silenzio metallico della TARDIS, a volte, ti impegna allo spasimo.

A volte, il silenzio ti lascia sentire il doppio battito dei tuoi cuori, lo scorrere del sangue nelle tue vene.

A volte il silenzio ti lascia sentire i tuoi pensieri muoversi e null'altro.

Non c'è più nessuno da ascoltare.

E poi quel pensiero stupido germoglia giorno dopo giorno, ogni volta che scendi nella cabina armadio per cambiarti i vestiti.

La TARDIS non approva la tua scelta in fatto di abbigliamento. Non vedi cosa ci sia che non va. È comodo per muoversi ed eventualmente correre, passa inosservato in ogni tempo e luogo, è in colori sobri e smorzati che non destano l'attenzione.

Ecco, il pensiero è talmente ridicolo da lasciarti addosso una sensazione di prurito, un solletico sottopelle. Hai altre cose a cui pensare, e la tua agenda è fitta di momenti in cui sentirsi colpevole e altri in cui farsi le proprie ragioni, momenti in cui lasciarsi schiacciare dallo sconforto, e momenti in cui ribollire di rabbia. Non è tempo di pensare ad abbinamenti di colori e tessuti.

Ogni giorno, finisci per dimenticarti del pensiero così come l'hai formulato e abbandonato con disgusto.

Ogni giorno, ricordi per un secondo di più quel pensiero, mentre svolgi un'azione precisa, un'azione minuscola nel grande schema delle cose.

Succede verso la fine della Quarantena (come hai deciso di chiamare questo periodo intrappolato nel Vortice, bloccato dalla TARDIS perché tu non possa ancora nuocere a te stesso e ad altri), quando ti chini come hai già fatto decine di volte per aprire il cassetto della biancheria. Come già decine di volte resti a bocca aperta, inebetito di fronte alle file ordinate e precise di calzini e mutande.

Ora, il guardaroba della TARDIS è immenso, più grande all'interno, virtualmente senza fine. Può vestirti in qualsiasi foggia, secondo qualsiasi periodo storico di qualsiasi pianeta. Se ti manca qualcosa, puoi richiederlo. Normalmente le tue necessità sono semplici: fai la tua scelta e la mantieni per tempi lunghissimi. La TARDIS ti fornisce infinite copie degli stessi abiti, e a te va bene così.

In questo momento, poi, non hai nessun motivo di desiderare varianti o aggiunte. I colori scuri che hai scelto sono allo stesso tempo una consolazione e una punizione autoinflitta. Ti calmano e ti ricordano della tua penitenza, e va bene così, sono un punto fermo in un guazzabuglio senza fine. Se riuscirai a venirne fuori sarà soltanto se troverai dei punti fermi, piccole ancore a cui assicurarti nella tua deriva.

L'abbigliamento, ad esempio. E la TARDIS, solida e stabile come un monumento alla fedeltà, alla lealtà, alla condivisione del destino.

Da cosa avranno mai preso i terrestri quelle loro bizzarre tradizioni nuziali (qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di prestato, qualcosa di blu)? È un caso che si adattino perfettamente alla TARDIS, o è stata la TARDIS, chissà quando e dove, ad ispirarli nonostante tutto?

“Cosa vuoi dirmi, vecchia ragazza?” mormori tra te e te osservando con orrore crescente i calzini a tinte vivaci, la biancheria a strisce o pois. Incuriosito, afferri un paio di calzini di un bel giallo vivace, ornati da minuscole banane.

Tuo malgrado, senti un sorriso tirarti gli angoli della bocca, spianarti le rughe in mezzo alla fronte, pizzicarti il naso.

“Ah,” mormori, sedendoti per terra, i calzini gialli stretti nel pugno come un mazzetto di girasoli, un casco di banane, una macchia di colore contro i toni metallici dell'astronave. “Ho capito, sai.”

Ti sfili una scarpa, poi l'altra, una calza e poi l'altra. Agiti le dita dei piedi, e formuli un pensiero su quanto siano prosaiche, le dita dei piedi. Spesso date per scontate, spesso vituperate per aver incontrato poco saggiamente uno spigolo vivo, o il tacco della scarpa di qualcun altro. Eppure senza di loro potresti camminare? Correre? Persino stare in piedi sarebbe un problema.

Ti infili i calzini gialli, agguanti le scarpe e torni scalzo in sala controllo. Ad ogni passo il giallo spicca violento e solare contro le tinte sobrie di calzoni, maglia e giacca.

“Portami dove vuoi tu,” le dici, appoggiando le scarpe sulla console, vicino al Time Rotor. La TARDIS dà un singolo _whorp_ ascendente, quasi divertito, e calcola le coordinate.

“Villengard? Cosa c'è su Villengard?”

La TARDIS non ti risponde, si getta nel vortice a tutta birra e tu la lasci fare. Forse non ti porterà sempre dove desideri, ma un giorno capirai che ti ha sempre portato e ti porterà sempre dove _devi_ essere. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Villengard è, ovviamente, il posto in cui sorgevano le fabbriche d'armi di Villengard che il Dottore distrugge, e al cui posto cresce un boschetto di banane [The Doctor Dances]
> 
> \- Un grazie enorme a **Nykyo** che mi ha fatto venire l'idea per questa storia, ha fatto il tifo in diretta mentre la scrivevo e ha squeeato in maniera estremamente soddisfacente quando l'ha letta. Grazie, sei un tesoro, abbiti i miei due cuori  <3 <3


End file.
